Typical trash containers can receive trash through an opening in the upper end of the container. Consequently, debris that is swept up with a broom must be picked up before it can be disposed in the container. Often a person bends over to pick up the gathered debris using a dust pan or the like. This is an exercise that is difficult for many people. Moreover, bending over can cause permanent and/or temporary back pain and even injury. Additionally, the equipment for picking up the swept up debris is often inadequate for collecting very fine particulate matter such as dust and small units of debris.
Long handled dust pans have been developed to eliminate bending over to collect swept up debris. However, these dust pans still have the problem of inadequately collecting fine particulate matter. Additionally, these devices may compound the fine particle collection problem since the debris being collected is farther away and harder to see.
Vacuum dust pans have been developed to address the problem of collecting fine particulate debris. However, these devices are heavy and awkward to use since they require a negative pressure air pump, an electric motor, and a power source. Additionally, these devices require transferring the collected debris into a waste receptacle.
Vacuums have been combined with trash containers to collect debris that is placed near the bottom of the trash container. However, these devices draw the debris into the bottom of the container. Consequently, when the bottom of the container is filled, it must be emptied before it can be used again.